rupaulsdragracefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Monique Heart
Monique Heart es una drag queen que fue concursante en la temporada 10 de "RuPaul's Drag Race" y una concursante de la cuarta temporada de All Stars. Frases de Entrada Temporada 10 "Cat kitty cat cat cat cat. Cat kitty cat cat cow. Bringing you the heart of Season 10, honey. Monique Heart. The face." All Stars 4 "Honey, the face, the look, the meme. Miss Monique Heart. Reclaiming my time, reclaiming my crown, RuPaul where's my check at?" Origen Nombre Drag Su nombre drag original era "Kutahbetch", pero este nombre no le agradó a sus hermanas drag. Buscando uno nuevo, lanzaron ideas en un bar local antes de decidir su nombre actual, Monique. RuPaul's Drag Race Mensaje de Despedida "Always abide in love & learn your words! Facts are facts" Frases Memorables Las frases se mantendrán en su idioma original para mantener el sentido de las mismas: * "She is gonna gag you, honey. She is- I'm a production!" *"She is gonna give you the ooh ah ah sensation, honey." *"What? Safe?! #Bitter" *"AAH! A SPIDER!!!" *"3, 2, 1, Action." *"Action." *"Great. Cut!" *"America, my face is saying everything you need to know.com" *"Lies and fairy tales. Who told you that?" (a Monét X Change) *"Top of the morning to you." *"Oh, you decadent chocolate bar you! Succulent!" *"I mean, what cactus could resist?" *"I came to this competition with glitter and Jesus! And bitch, I'm making it work, okay!?" *"The Bible says..." *"America, if I could cuss in this competition right now and just scream the capital F... America, you'll say it for me right now: one, two, three. Thank you!" *"Ru dropped little nuggets, and I sure will pick up them little chicken nuggets, honey! Uh, dipping sauce! Hot mustard! *bite*" *"Brown cow, stunning!" *"Facts are facts." *"Monét X Change, girl, you know better to be black using hotel lotion." (durante el desafío Reading is Fundamental, Temporada 10) *"The heart may leave right now, but it's not gone, it's still beating full of love." (Tras ser eliminada, Temporada 10 episodio 7) *"Girl if I’m in the bottom two because of you, I’m cutting up all your wigs. All of them." *"America, let the facts be the facts. Vixen handed Aquaria her ass in a gift bag, gift wrapped, there you go, Merry Christmas." (en referencia a la pelea entre Vixen y Aquaria en el Werk Room) *"See! That girl right here! This girl, who's she?" (a Kameron durante la reunión) *"Hey fish! Keep it pushin'!'" (a Kameron durante la reunión) *"Bitch I'm the first one!" (tras entrar el Werk Room en All Stars 4) *"When Beyoncé walks into the room, you know she's there." *"Who's the next bitch?" *"She's flexible!" *"A black jumpsuit like a leotard? It's not stunning." (en referencia al atuendo de entrada de Monét X Change en All Stars 4.) *“Miss Farrah is gorgeous, let’s tell facts. But, America, if you gon’ have your ass out, it’s supposed to look like J. Lo. Not like Mr. Rogers.” *"Sis, I love you but your crying annoys me." (a Farrah durante las deliberaciones) '' *"Girl, I love you...but you're safe." ''(a Valentina durante las deliberaciones) *"Objectify!" -''Durante el desafío Jersey Justice'' *"I love the bitch, but not that much." (en referencia a Monét X Change) *"Just like Jesus rose Lazarus, for some reason, He rose these horrible hos. No." *The bitch is delusional. So I hope she gets chopped." (en referencia a Valentina) *"Lies. Lies! LIES!" (''a Latrice Royale) '' *"the goopery!" *"I'm GOOPING!" Curiosidades Galería Temporada 10 MoniqueS10.jpg|Atuendo Promo Monique_Entrance_Look.png|Atuendo Entrada Monique_on_a_Dime.png|Drag on a Dime Atuendo Monique_Best_Drag.png|Best Drag Atuendo Monique_Feather_Look.png|Feather Atuendo Monique_Winter_Look.png|Alaskan Winter Atuendo Monique_Summer_Look.png|Miami Summer Atuendo Monique_Martian_Look.png|Martian Eleganza Atuendo Monique_Denim_Look.png|Denim & Diamonds Atuendo Monique_Hat_Look.png|Hats Incredible Atuendo Monique_Snatch_Game.png|Snatch Game Atuendo Monique_Mermaid_Look.png|Mermaid Atuendo Monique_Reunion_Look.png|Reunion Atuendo Monique_Finale.png|Finale Atuendo All Stars 4 MoniqueHeartAs4.jpg|Atuendo Promo MoniqueAS4Entrance.png|Atuendo Entrada MoniqueVarietyShow.png|Variety Show Atuendo MoniqueLSFYL1.png|LSFYL Atuendo MoniqueHennyLook.png|Henny Girl Group Atuendo MoniqueEleguenceLook.png|Eleguence After Dark Atuendo MoniqueSnatchGameAS4.png|Snatch Game Atuendo MoniqueBootsLook.png|Boots the House Down Atuendo MoniqueCurvesLook.png|Curves and Swerves Atuendo MoniqueLipSyncLook2.png|LSFYL Atuendo 2 MoniqueLadyBunnyRoastLook.png|Lady Bunny Roast Atuendo MoniqueAngelicLook.png|Angelic White Atuendo MoniqueLalaparuzaLook.png|LaLaPaRUza Atuendo MoniqueClubLook.png|The Black Hole Atuendo MoniquePlastiqueLook.png|Plastique Fantastique Atuendo MoniqueMakeoverLook.png|Monique & Shanida Heart MoniqueCatLook.png|Kitty Cat Atuendo MoniqueLSFYL3.png|LSFYL Atuendo 3 Vídeos The Best of Monique Heart Bringing the Flavor RuPaul's Drag Race All Stars 4 Meet Monique Heart Me Again, Bitch! RuPaul’s Drag Race All Stars 4 Monique en Redes Sociales *Website Website *Monique en Facebook *Monique en Instagram *Monique en Twitter *Monique en Wikipedia Navegación en:Monique Heart Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 10 Categoría:Temporada 10 Categoría:Reinas de Missouri Categoría:Reinas Afroamericanas Categoría:Eliminada en Snatch Game Categoría:Séptima Eliminada Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:Eliminada Primer Lip Sync Categoría:Nacidas en 1986 Categoría:Reinas Video Musical Categoría:Reinas All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars Categoría:Primeras en Entrar Categoría:Ganadoras Primer Desafío Categoría:Dos Temporadas Categoría:Ganadoras Tres Desafíos Categoría:Doble Shantay Categoría:Asesinas de Lip Sync Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:All Stars Temporada 4 Categoría:All Stars 4 Categoría:Finalistas Categoría:Reinas Removidas Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Tercer Lugar Categoría:Cuarto Lugar Categoría:SubCampeonas Categoría:Géminis Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Reinas de Looks